


Tainted Angel II:  THE SMUTENING

by trylonandperisphere



Series: Tainted Angel (Boo! It's Halloween!) [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Horror, Romance, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trylonandperisphere/pseuds/trylonandperisphere
Summary: Last All Hallow's Eve I decided I wanted to be like the cool kids and wrote a silly vampire!Cophine AU story called Tainted Angel. A lot of people wanted a continuance of that story, or at least some smut. One year later, here it is. Have a Happy and Spoopy Halloween, kids!P.S.: NSFWP.P.S: If you haven't, you'll probably want to read Tainted Angel first.





	

It started off slow. Delphine was so loving, so gentle, holding back her strength to protect Cosima. She could still taste the blood she'd sucked from the woman below her at the back of her throat, coppery, yes, but also complex, salty, sweet and floral. It spread in a warm glow through her body, a tingling in her fangs as well as her sex. She felt almost drunk, filled with sexual desire, primally linked by her love for the clone and so, so _alive._

Cosima was making little breathy, mewling sounds beneath her as the friction of their thighs against each other's wet heat increased, and Delphine worried again that her addiction to this woman might make her lose control, let the beast within her blood take over, but when her lover began almost frantically pulling at her suit jacket and the buttons of her blouse, she found herself unable to resist any longer.

Delphine stood up and undressed Cosima so fast it almost seemed supernatural - or maybe it was. The petite scientist gasped at the touch of cool air on her skin. With her olive colouring her nipples were dusky, and Delphine caught her lower lip in her teeth as she witnessed them tightening and rising quickly. It was almost as if she could see her lover's response in slow motion with her new heightened senses, and there was nothing she'd ever seen that was more beautiful or arousing. She felt a prick and realized her fang had punctured her own lip. It was a bit embarrassing.

Cosima actually chuckled, and then her pupils dilated with desire.

"I was going to say that little habit might be problematic now," Cosima husked, "but I hope it didn't hurt too much, because that was hella hot." She finished unbuttoning Delphine's shirt and moved her fingers to the zipper of the Frenchwoman's pants, but Delphine took in a ragged breath as she saw a drop of her own blood fall from her lip to Cosima's chest. The sight of it inflamed her desire, and she shucked her own clothes even faster than she had Cosima's, not caring if she ripped them apart.

"Oh my God," Cosima groaned, seeing the woman she had longed for, despite trying to deny it, fully unclothed. Her pale body looked even more amazing that it had before, more like a carving in marble, muscles toned and defined, rippling under her skin as she laid over her amoureuse, taking care to hold herself up with one extremely strong arm so as not to aggravate Cosima's injuries. Yet still, her skin was velvet soft. _It must be the vampire blood,_ Cosima thought hazily. However it had transformed the DYAD executive, however it might transform anyone else, Cosima couldn't imagine anything or anyone being more desirable.

"Are you sure this is what you want," the vampire murmured, voice thick with desire, but still holding onto her need to confirm, for her lover say yes. She was careful not to project her will at her beloved in either direction, knowing that the change in her biochemical energy and increased pheromones could influence humans to bend to her will.

"Yes, yes, yes," Cosima chanted, erasing the distance between their mouths, hungrily catching Delphine's now-healed, still soft lips in a heated kiss.

Delphine let herself fall into the passion of the kiss fully, raising one palm to stroke Cosima's breast.

" _Fuck_ ," Cosima moaned, as the blonde squeezed the nipple and lowered herself to press her thigh firmly against the panting clone's throbbing center. She was getting dizzy, and she was not sure if it was due to her concussion, reduced lung capacity, blood loss or her overwhelming desire. She shivered as the tall beauty moved to nibble lightly on her earlobe, the sound and feel of hot breath, mouth noises and wet tongue making her shiver. God, she had thought she enjoyed sleeping with Delphine before, but this, the strong, precise touch used so delicately, the feel and taste and smell of her lover's evolved body surrounding her, she felt almost like she was in a dream, becoming nothing but throbbing need with the world around her melting into a blurry haze.

Delphine ran her tongue down the flesh of Cosima's neck, inhaling her scent, almost intoxicated with it, the feel of her lover rocking her hips against her, the pulsation of the warm blood running through the smaller woman's jugular making her moan, her mouth water. She pulled back again until Cosima, clearly already dazed, slowly raised her gaze to meet the mesmerizing, endless colours of the vampire's once merely pretty, hazel eyes.

"I have to do it again," Delphine told her fragile paramour, and watched to see if the weakened woman understood. "I have to take your blood again to be able to turn you." She felt a tiny shudder run through her as she said it, reminding her of the seriousness of what she was about to do. Cosima opened her eyes wider and looked at her that way she sometimes did, even before the change, with love and surrender so deep it bordered on awe. "I promise it will be over and you will feel better soon," the monster told her cherished prey. "Just… I don't want to hurt you, my love, so please hold yourself still. If it feels like you're struggling I can become inflamed… more predatory." She stroked the brunette's cheek, feeling her own eyes get misty. "I want to be careful."

Cosima nodded softly in understanding, slowing the roll of her hips and laying her head back to extend her neck. She did not fully stop, though. Instead, she whispered:

"Delphine… don't stop. I just need you inside me."

Delphine felt a surge of both love that was protective, accommodating, and a hunger unlike any she had experienced before. She _wanted_ Cosima, to touch her in her most vulnerable places and bring her pleasure; she _needed_ to feel her small lover from the inside, the press and the pulse of her passion, the heat within that bespoke of the life and fire in her, the warmth of her soul. Delphine wasn't sure what it meant to have a soul, if they existed or if she had lost hers, but she still knew, now more than ever, that Cosima was her soulmate.

And, of course, there was the new hunger. The overwhelming appetite for hot, rich human blood. And not just any blood, but the freely given life force of the woman she loved,

Before she even knew it, her fangs were pressed to Cosima's throat, and she had to take a second to restrain herself, to go gently even though she felt ravenous. She slid her hand down Cosima's body to the juncture of the smaller woman's thighs, wasting no time in slipping her fingers through the outer lips to swirl her fingers in the copious, slick evidence of Cosima's arousal. The smaller woman's hips stuttered against the vampire, and a breathy _oh_ came out of her mouth, ending in a whimper. Delphine inhaled the heady aroma of sex and Cosima's musk, and slid two strong fingers easily into her beloved's throbbing center. Cosima gasped and gripped Delphine's hips with her legs, pulling her in deeper, all the way to her knuckles, and Delphine continued the stroke by curling her fingers to press against her lover's sweet spot, pressing her thumb against the hood of her clit. Cosima cried out, and finally Delphine sunk her fangs into her lover's carotid artery. The luscious, freshly oxygenated fluid flooded her mouth and poured down her throat, sending a jolt of energy through her. She couldn't help but groan at the taste and feel of it, and her now-indelible bond with her willing victim.

Cosima moaned as Delphine fucked her, pressing at the front wall of the smaller woman's core and beginning to suck harder, drinking deeply of the fragile form below her. Cosima gripped the blonde's hair at the back of her head with one hand and her lower back with the other, her cries rising in pitch and volume, as her pleasure spiked, bringing her to the edge of an orgasm so soon, but then she jerked her hips upward, jostling their bodies and causing Delphine's fangs to stretch and tear at the punctures in her neck, and the cries transformed into long, wordless vowels of half-pleasure, half-pain.

Delphine's heart skipped, her love warning her to stop, pull out, while her relentless thirst drove her to suck harder, pausing only to lick the wounds, spreading the anaesthetic in her saliva around. She couldn't stop, wouldn't stop the feeling of taking everything the human would give. Instead she plunged her hand harder, faster into her woman's sex with a supernatural speed akin to a vibrator. She felt the tell-tale grip of the muscles enveloping her the pulsing drive that led to release.

And Cosima, her screams thinning into straining high tones and her body beginning to weaken, came, and came, and _came._

Delphine could feel her lover's orgasm, not just in the rush, thrust and tremble of her body, but in the chemicals sweetening her blood, the connection that felt so strong that it seemed spiritual, their wants pulling them into an endless yin-yang spiral of their give and take of love, need and gratification. Slowly, she also felt Cosima fade, her arms weakening in their embrace, her very animation fading into the grey near death.

Delphine pulled back, gasping as her mouth disconnected from Cosima's throat, Cosima's eyes were barely open, now, heavy, and so close to eternal sleep. Quickly Delphine reached up with her superhumanly strong fingers and slit a hole into her own pulse point with her diamond-hard fingernails.

"Drink," she told Cosima, offering her wound up. Cosima's eyelids fluttered, but she didn't move. "Cosima, _drink me,_ " Delphine said again, this time using all her compelling force to rouse the woman and pull her head to her collarbone.

And Cosima drank. A quick sputter, eyes flashing open, wide, and then she attached her mouth to the font of vampire blood, practically suckling like a newborn babe. Delphine was screaming, and it was something not heard in the human world. It roared, it echoed, and the primal, heart-rending love and desire in it were clearer than words.

And Cosima drank.

And she grew stronger, realizing where she was, what she was doing, but unable to detach herself. A few gulps more of the arterial spray down her throat and she shifted, flipping Delphine over and under her with ease and quickness. She felt Delphine's hands and fingers clutching at her back like she had done just before, first pressing crescent-shaped cuts into her flesh, where her, _their_ mixed blood welled and ran, then stopped as her skin and muscle healed itself, turning solid and strong as stone. She heard Delphine's screaming turn into deep-seated moans, almost being yanked out of her, and while she was in love with this woman, she was also on fire, and she knew what to do.

Briefly she readjusted, reaching down to push Delphine's legs wide apart, her core wide open, and then slid three fingers into the wet velvet of her sire's cunt. As she grew stronger, she thrusted harder, but Delphine met her strength for strength, pounding herself against her paramour's fist. Both women felt the blood bond thicken and close the circle between them, and as Delphine came in a warm wash around her hand, groaning Cosima's name, the brunette felt her own, new fangs emerge and plunge further into the wound in Delphine's neck. Overwhelmed by sensation and needing to save her soulmate in return, she pulled her head back, gasping, as their blood connection broke and retreated, thrumming under their skin, as the site of the bloodletting healed itself.

There were no words. They panted a bit, but then Cosima felt that it was different, that now she didn't pull in ragged breaths through a constricting airway only to have them barely be absorbed by plagued lungs. She let out a little laugh in surprise and emotion, and her eyes welled. Slipping out of Delphine's core she gently grasped her saviour's hand and pressed it to her cured chest.

"Feel it?" she asked, still respiring heavily, as her eyes met the lighter, widened ones of her true love. "My heart's so strong. I can breathe!"

"Yes! Yes, I feel it,", Delphine exclaimed in a half-laugh, half-sob, letting her fingers take in Cosima's thudding heartbeat and sound breaths. They both laughed again, tears leaking from their eyes.

"Oh, Delphine," Cosima sighed, cupping her cheek, and kissed her soundly, slowly. Delphine kissed her back, and opened her arms wide so her possibly eternal companion could cuddle up to her. They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling, tears slowly drying, stroking each other's faces and hair.

"Well," Cosima asked softly, "what now?"

Delphine regarded her tenderly, seeming to be about to answer, but then a frown furrowed her brow.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Both stilled to listen to the approaching rhythm, steady until a shuffling stop and they heard the elevator engine engaging. They looked at one another, both shouting:

" _Combat boots!"_

They were both paralyzed for a moment by laughter, then scurried to clothe themselves. When they heard the front door lock click open (accompanied by the sound of a sliding lock pick) they both had managed to dress themselves and make it to the bedroom doorway.

"Cosima!" Sarah yelled as she entered, brandishing her gun. Art slipped in behind her and then Helena, wielding a broken chair leg and wearing a set of large noise-cancelling earphones on her head.

"Uh, hi," Cosima answered, waving a bit meekly from the door. "I'm sorry, Sarah, we didn't hear the phone. It's cool, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Sarah pivoted, an incredulous scowl on her face.

"You didn't hear the phone?! What the hell, Cos, I called you like seven times! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, um, yeah… I guess there were a lot of noises… going on… here." By the end of the sentence she could feel Delphine suppressing a chuckle, and purposefully face palming so she wouldn't see Sarah's face.

" _Noises?"_ Sarah spat out. She strode quickly to stand before them, checking Cosima over with her eyes and then giving the Frenchwoman a suspicious look. In the background, Art stood in front of Helena, arms spread, trying to stop her from charging at them with her improvised stake. Suddenly, Sarah's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell!" she shouted, and pushed past Cosima before Delphine could form anything but a "w—" Sarah gaped at the scene before her, then rounded on her clone sister.

"Are you telling me that you had me tearing over here to save you while you were having bloody _vampire sex?_ "

"We didn't—"

"Stop Cosima, don't try it. There's blood all over the sheets and what looks to be Delphine's former suit in rags everywhere."

"ось лайно," Helena exclaimed from the hallway, peering into the room while Art clutched the back of her shirt.

"Well, um, okay, yeah," Cosima answered with a placating gesture of her hands, "but everything's great! Delphine is on our side and, um, kinda strong and I… well, guess what? I'm cured!"

Sarah shook her head slowly in disbelief. Everyone could see her whole body tense.

"Now might be a good time for you to teach me how to compel people," Cosima murmured to Delphine out of the side of her mouth, and the tall blonde finally laughed.

"Everyone just calm down, relax," she instructed, something in her posture or the energy around her changing suddenly, and Art and Sarah sat down on the floor. Helena mumbled something and looked like she was about to leap at them, but Cosima got to her too fast, pulling the earphones from her head and gently but inhumanly strongly holding her sestra's arms.

"It's okay, Helena, really," she assured the nervous clone, and that distinctive Cosima smile, the one that was different even from her genetic identicals, spread across her face. She turned to Sarah. "We've got a new cure and an old, um, adaptation to look into and a new group that may be willing to help." Her smile dialed up to full wattage and she looked at Delphine, whose face lit up in response. Cosima chuckled, and said:

"Now some _really_ crazy science can begin!"


End file.
